I Love to Win
by LoverofPhobia
Summary: A Dark Knight Fanfiction.Joker/F-OC Joker always comes out on top.


She stared at dark ceiling, watching the fan lazily turn. Sighing, she turned on her side so her back was facing the rest of the black living room and all she could see was the back of the couch. She never slept in her bed anymore for an annoying light came through the window in that room."insomnia sucks", she thought as she turned over once again. The slight clicking of the ceiling fan was all she could hear.

'click,click,click,click', she concentrated on the sound.

'click,click,click,click,thump' Shooting up, she shot a glance around the room. 'where the hell did that come from?' she thought.

Getting up from the couch she tiptoed around the room. Not spotting anything odd, she started torwards the kitchen to investigate. Not a second after her feet hit the tile of the kitchen floor, a gloved hand whipped over her mouth silencing the inpending scream building in her throat. While an other arm swing tightly around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Kicking wildly. She tried to get away.

Then in the most menacing, clenched teeth voice the attacker whispered in her ear,"stop fighting, or ill break your neck right now."

She froze in fear, tembleing in the grip of the intruder. Then without warning the room filled with terrifying laughter. The source of the laughter's chest pressed againist the girls back, shaking the both of them. As the laughing settled, with small precise movements the intruder walked them in to the living room. Then with a sudden rough movement she was throw on the ground landing with a pitiful moan. Before she could move he threw himself back on her. Grabbing her wraists and thrusting her arms above her head. With eyes big as the moon she stared stright into the face of her worst fear. His face was white, white as a ghost, his eyes dark black pits, and even in the dim light she could still make out the red, twisted grin that was plastered on his face. She laided there, too afraid to move, as the joker slid his face closer to hers.

When he was about a centimeter away he said in a hushed, sadistic voice,"Now the party can start." ending the sentence with a giggle.

Without warning he jumped up and sat on her chest so she couldnt move. Putting both her wraists in one hand and useing the other to pull a lengthy piece of rope from the inside of his violet jacket. He wraped the rope tightly around her wraists, whistleing as he tyed the knot. "Hmmming" to himself he looked around the room. Finding what he was looking for, he jumped up pulling the rope with the girl scarping along her back across the room kicking wildly. He slung rope around the leg of the couch, tyeing it tight so theres no way to escape.

The Joker paced around the girl as if he was checking out a new car, smiling and cuckeling to himself as he did. While the girl was kicking and struggling trying to get free from her bonds. Then with the flick of his wraist and a flash of metal he got down beside her, putting a knife to her throat. She instantly froze, eyes glued on his face.

"I told you to stop didnt i? Tisk Tisk you should really do as your told." Still smileing as he said it.

"What", she said shaking," do you want from me?" Her eyes glued on his blood red smile.

Shooting his tongue out to lick his lips he then replied "I just want to have a little... Fun." Emphasizing the word fun to make it seem like the most terrifying sound to ever slip out of someone's mouth. He then gentily slid the knife down to her collar bone then over to the thin strap of her tank top. With a quick jerk of his hand, he cut the strap. Next sliding to the other one to cut it just as quick, his smile seemed to grow and eyes gleam with new found excitement as he did.

As he put his knife back in his coat the girl whisper to him,"please stop it." Her face turned away from his, silentily crying. Grabbing her chin he forced her to look at him. Not saying a word he roughily pressed his mouth to hers, flicking his tongue across her bottom lip. She could feel his facepaint smear on her lips. She tried to jerk away from him but his grip was too tight. Still holding her face, he swung his leg over and postion himself on top of her. He then took his hand from her face and placed it as well as his other hand at the top of her tank top. With sudden violent force he ripped the shirt right down the middle, jerked the material from under her, then threw it across the room, leaving her breasts exsposed to him. Quickly slipping his gloves off and tossing them just as he did the shirt, he took his index finger and placed it at the tip of her right nipple. He licked his lips as he started going in a gental circle, making her nipple grow firm under his touch.

As the girls crying became more audioble, the Joker brought his face down to hers, brushing againist her face with his scarred cheek, he whispered into her ear ,"Really if you calm down you just might enjoy yourself." ending the sentence with a giggle, he flicked her ear lobe with his tongue and slid his face into the nape of her neck. Kissing and nipping the skin from her neck up to her jaw line smearing facepaint the whole way, to make his way back to her lips. He then seized her bottom lip with his teeth and bit down hard to make her gasp in pain. Taking his chance he slipped his tongue into her mouth, Slidding it around like an eel and playfuly tickling the roof of her mouth. Then with sudden change of emotion he ripped his face away from hers and bit down with bone crushing force on her neck. Yelping in agony, the girl tried to pull away, but the atempted only made his teeth cut into her skin. Moaning he lapped up the streaks of blood and began grinding his body into hers. She could feel his ever growing cock press in between her legs pushing harder with each movement he made. Sitting up, he began to unbutton his vest. Throwing it across the room he started on his shirt. He had his eyes glued to hers, not moveing an inch for any reason.

As he tossed his shirt, he brought his face not even a centimeter from hers and said,"Oh you look so nervous." Reaching up he gradded her breast and squeezed it roughly.,"I mean its not like your frist time or anything." Laughing at his own joke, he began sliding his hand down to her waist, outlinning the him of her panties with his finger. Looping his finger under the garment he slid them down and off, dangling them in front of the girls face before throwing to meet the other clothing. The girl slammed her legs together as tight as she could. Putting his hands on her thighs, he doug his nails into her skin and pulled her legs apart. Slidding his hand over her exposed clit, he started rubbing it in a small circle while slidding his middle finger inside her pussy. Going back and forth in a rthymtic motion, he kept his eyes on her face to see any change in expression. Her eyes were closed and mouth pressed shut breatheing as normal as possible trying to ignore what was happening. He began to go faster, smile growing bigger as he did. Her face twicthed but she kept composure. Then, Laughing as he did it, started to pound her fast, hard and rough as he could. Making her body buck in response. Faster and faster and harder and harder he went. The girl biting her lip trying not to let one sound out but failing in the end. With one hard thrust the girl broke her silence bucking and moaning loudly.

Giggleing the Joker said to her,"Everything has a breaking piont sweetie even you." Pulling his finger out and slidding it into his mouth, licking it gingerly. "hee hee..... i love to win." With a quick snap and a pull of his hand, his pants were undone, and slowly creeping down his legs. The girl keep her eyes on him. She could see his entire body in the pale light. His tangled, moss green hair, his toned scarred chest, and his lengthy, lean legs.

"Close your eyes.", Joker said with a tone that made her hair stand. Doing as he said she waited. She could feel a small tickle by her ankle. In seconds, it began to move up her leg, making her nerves stand on end. Over her shin, to her knee, up to her thigh. It was Finger tips, exploring up her body. She felt him looming over her, then his presence get closer and closer till thier chests were brushing. She was screaming in her head. Disapionted at her self for actually wanting it, for actually lusting over evil its self. She felt him push his cock in her wet opening, just the tip inside. Her eyes squeezed tighter, she forced her teeth into her lip. His hands on her hips, he pulled her down on him. Pushing his cock into her slowly, moaning with a low growl. She threw her head back in a pain and pleasure filled whimper. Digging his nails into her hips, he thrusted himself all inside and started plowing her. Pushing, pushing, and pushing. Thrusting and fucking her as hard and fast as he could. Tearing into her hips, pulling himself deeper and deeper into her tight, soaking insides. Her mouth was dry and soar from moaning but she kept on. Moaning and bucking into his thrusts.

Pushing, pulling, moaning, sweating, screaming, tearing, biting, thrusting, fucking. He was on her like an animal, not stopping. Pulling her hair, scatching her skin, making her cum over and over again. More and more, going till they were at the piont of exhustion, going harder and harder. Then grabbing her shoulders, pulling back, and thrusting into her her as deep and as hard as came inside her.

He fell upon her chest, breatheing hard and heavy, facepaint smeared all over, still inside her sticky opening. She felt like she couldnt even move if she tried she was so exhusted, but she didnt want to move anyway. As she closed her eyes she felt him left up off her chest. Standing up he walked over and knelt beside her beganing to untie her. Slipping the rope off her wraists, he slid his arms under her and lefted her up and on to the couch. To the girl, the couch felt like pure heaven. Looking up, the last thing she saw before she fell into nothingness was Joker's face and his famous blood-red smile that she will never forget.


End file.
